Spray cans are found in used in almost any industrial and residential environment. They are used to contain and dispense lubricating compounds, cleaning chemicals, paint, and various foodstuffs such as non-stick cooking spray. Such materials can be easily dispensed by simply pressing down on a release button. However, their multitude of uses coupled with their ease of usability also means that there are typically a great number of spray cans present in almost any work or home environment. They are usually stored upon a shelf in a vertical manner in close proximity to one another. This means that when a specific spray can is needed; a large number of other cans may require movement in order to locate and access the desired spray can. This obviously affects productivity and efficiency, which can relate to lost revenue in workplace environments.
Various types of storage shelves and racks exist. Some of these structures are designed to accommodate specific types of containers in a particular manner. Such examples include wine racks, tool shelves, and the like. While such structures may offer particular benefits they suffer from at least one (1) disadvantage or deficiency in design or utilization. For example these structures are typically large and obtrusive. While some provide aesthetic features in an attempt to mitigate their obtrusiveness, they still occupy a lot of room. Additionally, these structures are typically placed on the floor or ground surface which can make cleaning or use of precious floor space difficult.